


Break Her Down

by Agent_Simmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jemma Simmons - Freeform, bobbi morse - Freeform, mockingnerd, simmorse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Simmons/pseuds/Agent_Simmons
Summary: When an accident is discovered to be not so much an accident, Bobbi goes to extreme lengths to get revenge for her girlfriend.





	Break Her Down

Jemma stood up, cautiously, picking up the briefcase of lab equipment. She looked over to Bobbi, “Okay we’re all set to-“  
Bobbi raised an eyebrow, turning and looking to Jemma to see why she suddenly stopped talking, but her eyes widened at the sight of the small biochemist holding her neck. Blood started seeping through her fingers before she fell to the ground, “Jemma.. JEMMA!” Bobbi suddenly found herself in control of her body again, running over to Jemma and grabbing her, she tried shaking her, but she wasn’t responding; Bobbi looked back at the window of the room, there was a small hole in the window from a sniper shot.  
Bobbi felt her heart drop, this wasn’t going to be a combat mission. Jemma wasn’t even supposed to be there, she felt like this was her fault, her girlfriend was dead and it was because of her. She pulled Jemma’s body closer to herself, resting her forehead against Jemma’s.  
“I’m sorry.. I’m so sorry.” She said, standing up, she knew to be careful of the window, in case the sniper decided to take another shot. She picked Jemma up, she deserved a proper burial. Bobbi suddenly felt her grief turn to rage as she carried the small girl out. She swore to get revenge for the girl, no matter the cost. Bobbi had her morals out out of sort, she remembered when she’d sworn she wouldn’t get attached to anyone; but the biochemist had changed that in her.  
Before Bobbi knew it she was back at the quinjet, a team tried to take Jemma’s limp body away from her, but she held her tighter, refusing to let go. It wasn’t until they got back to the base when she finally was forced to let the girl go, she headed back to their once shared room, only to find herself snap. Bobbi broke quite a few things in the room, one of them being a picture of her and Jemma, but in the back of the frame was a note and a necklace, the note stated;

‘Bobbi, if you’re reading this, it means either something happened to me or I am now showing this to you. The necklace is mine, but I want to give it to you, for you too always remember me by. I know you don’t like jewellery, but I hope you’ll wear it for me.  
Xo, Jem.’

Bobbi held the note close to her chest, before taking the necklace and putting it on. A small symbol of Jemma left behind, she picked up her staves, then headed out the door; her vengeance wasn’t going to be finished, until Jemma’s death was repaid for.  
After months of moving, and revenge, Bobbi had finally tracked down the one person she’d been looking for; Grant Ward. She knew it was him all along and now she was face-to-face. Bobbi had gone rogue from S.H.I.E.L.D. they weren’t providing her with the tools or clearance needed to get her revenge, but that didn’t stop her. Luckily she had connections on the inside, who were meanwhile working to find more on the T.A.H.A.T.I. program, and if it had more ties, she planned to bring Jemma back, no matter the cost.  
Ward had a gun aimed at her, Bobbi’s only chance left to kill him, and she was out gunned, but definitely not out smarted. She quickly threw her staves, one knocked the gun from his hand, the other hit him in the head. Now Bobbi had the upper hand, and she didn’t hesitate when it came to killing him, he showed no mercy, neither would she.  
Bobbi stood up, Grant’s body laying at her feet, she heard a team of Shield Agents coming down the hall, so she ran, jumping out the window and landing gracefully on the building next door, she managed to escape, without being tailed.

Months later Bobbi sat down on the couch, wrapping an arm around Jemma, who had no memory of her Shield life, but knew her life with Bobbi. She could never go back to Shield, what she had done made her a fugitive so she avoided them as much as possible, and stayed under the radar.  
The crazy things people did for love.  
Bobbi continued to wear the necklace from Jemma, because the small biochemist she knew would forever be gone, but she was grateful for the one she had.


End file.
